Bad Influence
by femaleodd
Summary: An older girl who is immune to James' charms moves to the Palm Woods. For once in his life, James has to rely on something other than his looks to get the girl. But is she really worth the trouble?
1. Chapter 1

My first BTR story. Well, published on here anyway. Umm...so the title is ripped from a song by Pink that i'm totally in love with. I just came up with this idea after veturing into the M rated section and reading some yaoi bukkake. I'm not sure how that works, but it does.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR or the song by Pink that I ripped the title from or anything else you may recognize. Because quite frankly, if I owned any of it, I'd be A LOT richer than I am now.**_

* * *

It was a normal day at the Palm Woods with the BTR boys hanging out by the pool as usual.

"Have you noticed how no one new has moved to the Palm Woods in a few months?" Kendall asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe they're finding a better place to stay." Logan said ever the practical one.

"There's no place that better than the Palm Woods!" Carlos interjected.

"James, what do you think?" Kendall asked after several moments of silence from his friend.

"That the new girl is hot." James was staring toward the desk where Bitters was checking someone in. "I have to go talk to her." James was out of his chair as soon as he finished his sentence.

The other guys carefully observed the girl with waist length blonde hair wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt checking in.

"Who else sees this ending badly?" Kendall asked the other two, who nodded their heads in agreement.

James walked up to the girl just as Bitters was handing her room keys to her with the customary, "Have a nice stay at the Palm Woods. " He noticed that she short, barely being a few inches above his shoulder even though she was wearing high heels.

"Hello, I'm James." He said as he let loose his dazzling smile on her, somewhat blocking the way to the elevator.

A smile broke out across her face and caused her blue-green eyes to twinkle. "Hi James. You're cute. How old are you?"

"I'm 16. Why?"

"No reason. I've got to get up to my room and get situated."

"Okay." He said as she walked around him holding her bags and pushed the button calling for the elevator. He was standing there for a few moments when he realized that he was missing an important piece of information. "What's your name?"

Just then the elevator dinged its arrival. "Bye James. I'll see you around." She said as she got onto the elevator and disappeared behind its doors.

James walked back to the pool and flopped onto his chair.

"How bad did it go?" Kendall asked.

"She resisted the face. I have a crush on a girl and I don't even know her name."

"Sounds like a bad country song to me." Carlos joked, which earned him a glare from James. "Well, it does."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know why. Also, I know this is kind of short, but I plan on posting something tomorrow to make up for it.

Oh and the song that Carlos is referencing is 'I Don't Even Know Her Name' by Alan Jackson. I think that's the title. I know it's by Alan Jackson though.


	2. Chapter 2

I am aware that I ran late on this chapter. But to make up for it, this chapter is over 4 times as long as the first chapter. Sadly, it doesn't answer the only question I got very well, though it does sort of answer it a little bit.

* * *

This chapter brought to you by: Tonight by Enrique Iglesias, S&M by Rihanna, and various Iso-Tones (But don't listen to Iso-Tones if you're under 18)

* * *

This chapter hindered by: Facebook, The Spartz Network, and my cellphone.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Bad Influence by Pink. If I did...-proceeds to laugh manically-_**

* * *

That night at dinner, James was still in a funk over not finding out the new girls' name.

"James? What's wrong? You've hardly touched your dinosaur shaped chicken." Mrs. Knight asked her worry etched across her face.

"He's depressed because he didn't find out the name of the new girl that moved in today." Kendall supplied.

"Yeah. He's in LOOOOOVE with her." Carlos said which earned him pain in the form of a sharp kick underneath the table from James.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out her name tomorrow." Mrs. Knight nodded as she finished talking as if that would make it happen.

James was skeptical. "Yeah, if she doesn't run away from me." He mumbled.

"She ran away from you?" Katie exclaimed and then dissolved into laughter. James just glared at her, seeing as how that was all he could do because Kendall would kill him if he hurt his baby sister.

"Katie, leave James alone or go to your room." Mrs. Knight told her daughter sternly.

"But mom!" Katie took one look at her mom and saw that she wasn't getting away with it. "Fine. You win this round, Diamond." She said before she stalked off to her room.

* * *

The next morning, Kelly came earlier than normal to get the boys. They were at the table eating breakfast, still in their pajamas, when she came into the apartment.

"Boys, hurry up and get ready. There's someone at the studio that Gustavo wants you to meet." She said as soon as she saw the boys at the table.

Carlos immediately jumped up and ran over to stand in front of her. "Is it someone famous?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you anything about the person. Now go get dressed so Gustavo doesn't yell because you're late." Carlos ran off to get dressed while the other guys got out of their chairs and went to their rooms to do the same.

* * *

As soon as they got to the studio, they heard Gustavo yelling at someone, as was normal seeing as how Gustavo didn't have a volume below yelling.

"You are NOT to flirt with the dogs!"

"Not even a little?" They heard a female voice ask, so muffled that they wouldn't have been able to make out who it was even if they had known the person their whole life.

"No."

"I hope you know that making them off limits makes them that much more attractive to me." Now the boys were closer to where the conversation was taking place, but nobody recognized the owner of the second voice as belonging to anyone that they know.

"Fine. Go do whatever it is that you want to do with the dogs."

"Really? Thank you for your permission." The girl's voice sounded perkier than before. Even though they had yet to see Gustavo, the boys could picture his face turning red as he struggled to figure out what to say to the girl and they started to laugh.

They turned the corner to the hallway that Gustavo's office was off from. In the middle of the hallway were Gustavo and the new girl. Gustavo noticed them as soon as they got around the corner.

"Dogs!" He yelled. "You're," He glanced at a clock on the wall. "Early?"

"They were eating when I came to get them." Kelly said.

"Good. Dogs, meet Celeste Warren. She's going to be your opening act on your next tour." Gustavo's voice was now a little closer to a normal level, but still loud.

Celeste politely shook hands with all the boys smiling all the while. "Hello guys. Strange how we're meeting again in this way, huh James?" As she looked at him her smile shifted as if there was something going on her mind that nobody else in the room wanted to know a thing about.

"You guys know each other?" Kelly asked.

"We met yesterday when I was moving in." Celeste said while her smile turned into a smirk.

"So, Gustavo, why is she here already when we don't even know when our next tour is going to be yet?" Kendall asked.

"Good question. Griffin green lighted me to find female talent and skip straight to recording an album."

"But why is she meeting us outside of the Palm Woods?" Logan asked.

Gustavo started to answer but Celeste started talking before he could. "Because I'm too 'mature' for my target audience and Gustavo would like for you guys to help me be more 'girl next door' and less 'train wreck about to happen'."

"Exactly. I want you to rub off on her." Gustavo said.

"But she doesn't seem that bad." James said.

"I am. Would you like to find out how?" Celeste smirked and looked at James in a way that had 'suggestive themes' written all over it. James had a 'deer in the headlights' look which caused her to laugh. "Man, I love screwing with younger guys."

"Younger guys? How old are you?" Carlos asked.

"19. Can you guys actually tell me your names because I would like to call you guys something mentally other than Hispanic dude, Eyebrow dude, Short dude and James?"

"I'm Kendall Knight."

"I'm Carlos Garcia."

"And I'm Logan Mitchell. You've already met James Diamond, our resident narcissist."

"I am not a narciss- whatever word you just said!"

"A narcissist is a person who's in love with themselves." Celeste defined.

"Oh. Then I am a narcissist."

"Un-freaking-believable. You just admitted to being a narcissist." Celeste was stunned.

"So?"

"I'm tired of hearing your pointless and boring conversation. Go back to the Palm Woods and be boring there!" Gustavo yelled. The boys and Celeste had pretty much forgotten they were in the studio.

They followed Kelly out to her car, where they realized they had too many people to fit into the car normally.

"I say we squeeze the guys in the back." Celeste said.

"I'm not being squished on the way back to the Palm Woods. It might mess up my hair." James said.

"Okay then, someone's going to have to sit on someone's lap." Kelly said.

"I call shotgun!" Carlos said as he scrambled into the front passenger seat. Everyone gave him a weird look before they returned to trying to figure out the seating mess.

"Celeste, you'll sit on one of the guys' laps because you're the smallest." Kelly designated.

"Okay." She turned to face the remaining guys who were inexplicably standing in a line. "Whose lap am I going to sit in?"

Kendall and Logan simultaneously stepped backward leaving James out in front.

"Really guys? That's not cool." James said.

"It'll be over soon enough." Celeste said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just don't touch the hair."

"Trust me, your hair is the last thing you should be worried about me touching."

"Anyway," Kelly cut in before things could get anymore awkward for her, "We should get going."

James sat right behind Kelly and Logan sat in the middle while Kendall sat right behind Carlos. Celeste sat on James' lap on an angle so she wouldn't have her head directly in James' face.

For a few minutes into the ride, there was nothing but the sound of the radio. Carlos and Kendall were staring out their windows, James and Logan were just blankly staring forward and Celeste was rather intently studying James.

"You know James, up close it's really easy to see why you're so narcissistic. You're a very fine example of male beauty." Celeste said while kind of blushing.

"Thank you."

"But don't think that it means that I'll start dating you or anything because while your initials may be JD, to me you're JB."

"JB?"

"Jail bait." Celeste, Kelly and Logan all said at the same time.

"Not that I'm saying I'm any level of supportive or anything but, it's only illegal if guys start doing certain things." Kelly very awkwardly said.

"I think you're making this car ride a million times more awkward than it needs to be. I'm pretty sure the guys are with me on wanting to make a fake gun out my hand and pretend to shoot myself with it."

"Okay. I was just saying."

"Besides, I wouldn't trust myself to keep my hands off of James for two years until he turns 18 anyway. I'm just being completely honest here. I'm a relatively average girl and I think that James is totally do-able. Yes I know this is slightly awkward that I'm saying this while sitting in his lap and in a car with his best friends."

A very awkward silence filled the car. Luckily for the passengers, they pulled up to the Palm Woods what felt like a few hours later. Celeste practically jumped from the car almost before it even stopped and rushed up to her apartment without saying another word to the boys or Kelly.

"Was the rest of the car ride really awkward enough for that?" Kelly asked after all the guys got out of the car.

"Yes." They chimed.

"At least you know the girl you like likes you." Kendall told James as Kelly drove off and they walked into the lobby.

"She said that I'm do-able, not that she likes me. Also, she said that she wouldn't date me because I'm jail bait." James said as they all sat on the couches.

"She kinda did get at that she likes you." Logan said.

"She hinted that the only reason she won't date you is the age difference." Kendall said.

"You hooligans are talking about the new girl, right?" Bitters asked.

"Yes." Kendall answered cautiously.

"I'll tell you her apartment number if it'll get you out of my lobby."

* * *

This is pretty much hot off the presses, so if you spot errors, point them out to me. Mrs. Knight may be a bit OOC at her part, but I think I got everyone else pretty good...maybe possibly. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so SO sorry this chapter took forever. But at least the chapter isn't as short as the first chapter was.

* * *

_**Today's chapter brought to you by:**_ Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana, Isotones, and Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't) by All Time Low.

* * *

_**Today's chapter NOT brought to you by:**_ Facebook, Twitter, The Spartz Network, and my life.

* * *

__

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything within this story that you recognize.**

* * *

A few minutes later, the boys found themselves outside of 3C.

"Who's going to knock on the door?" Carlos asked.

"I think James should. He wants to be her boyfriend." Logan said.

"When did I say I want to be her boyfriend? All I said was that I have a crush on her." James responded.

"They both kind of mean the same thing." Logan replied.

"No, they don't. One means you really like a girl and the other means that you think she's really cute."

"Have fun with your denial." Kendall told his friend.

"I am not in denial!"

Just then the door opened to reveal Celeste holding a glass with what looked like a red slushy in it.

"Not in denial about what?" She asked.

"Can I try some of your red slushy?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think that's a wise decision." Carlos had already taken the glass from her hand and started drinking it. "Sure, you can try some of my slushy."

"They think that saying you have a crush on someone is the same as saying that you want to date them." James said.

"It is." Celeste looked at Carlos and the half empty glass. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to drink things made by strange girls?"

"No, why?"

"They should have."

"What isn't normal about that slushy?" Kendall asked.

"It's not a slushy. It's a Strawberry Daiquiri. Not a virgin Strawberry Daiquiri. An actual, alcoholic Strawberry Daiquiri."

By now, Carlos had almost finished the Strawberry Daiquiri in question. "Should I stop drinking it?"

"Nah, go ahead and finish it and get a decent buzz. I'll make myself another one. I don't know what you're here for, but you're probably not getting it accomplished standing out here so come inside." Celeste stepped into her apartment and allowed the boys to follow.

The boys all sat on the couch next to each other while Celeste sat on the kitchen counter facing them. The living room was painted white with beige carpet. There was a big flat screen tv in between two windows that currently had their navy blue curtains drawn back so the sun could shine in. The couch was black and there were pictures of flowers and meadows all over the walls.

The kitchen was a light yellow, like the color of scrambled eggs. The cabinets had the look of wood that had been coated with sealer instead of being painted. The counter tops were faux granite and brown. Instead of carpet, the kitchen had white tile.

"So, before we get into the reason why you guys seem like stalkers showing up at my apartment without me ever telling you my apartment number, who wants a Strawberry Daiquiri? It'll be virgin this time. I don't want you guys to know where my stash of alcohol is at."

"I want one." Carlos said as Celeste took the pretty much empty glass from him. The other guys looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head. "The first one was good."

"So that's one." The other guys looked at each other as if they were trying to decide which one was going to go wake up Kendall's mom before she had her 8 hours of sleep.

"We'll all have one." Kendall said.

Celeste smiled and clapped her hands happily before she ran around the counter she had been sitting on and into the kitchen.

A few minutes and a lot of blender noise later, everyone had a non-alcoholic Strawberry Daiquiri in hand and Celeste was sitting on the counter again.

"First off, how did you guys get my apartment number?" Celeste asked as she took a break from drinking to avoid brain freeze.

"Bitters doesn't like us in his lobby, so when he heard us talking about you he told us your apartment number to get us out." Carlos explained.

"I'm pretty sure that breaks a few laws." Celeste said.

"Me too." Logan agreed.

"That brings me to my second and last questions. What were you guys talking about and why are you here?"

"James, it's your turn to explain." Kendall said while looking at his friend. James' response was just to glare at Kendall.

"James, start explaining before I come over there and sit in your lap again and this time, I WILL touch your hair."

"OKAY." James said rather pointedly. "We were talking about whether or not you would date me if there wasn't the age difference and we came up here to find out."

"So, let me get this straight, you need three wingmen?"

"That's a no. Come on guys, let's go." James said as he set his glass on the black coffee table in front of him, got off the couch, and began to move toward the door.

"Hold up." James stopped halfway to the door and turned around to face Celeste. "The fact is, you're almost exactly my type and if it wasn't for the age difference, your friends wouldn't be too interested in being here right now. Hell, even though there is the age difference, I'm considering dating you."

"YOU ARE?" The boys collectively exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. I'm starting to get bored. Do you guys want to meet up by the pool in about ten minutes?"

* * *

Thanks to all reviewers and alerters. I love you guys.


End file.
